


Descendants of Poseidon

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Percy and Frank start having sex with the females of the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus stories. This includes Gods, demigods, and more. Let me know if you liked it in the comments, and any suggestions you may have, let me know in the comments as well.





	Descendants of Poseidon

Frank and Percy had just finished a game of Capture the Flag at Camp Jupiter. They led their cohort to victory, and they were going to the showers.

They saw Jason as they went to the showers, who they hadn't seen in nearly 3 months. He had come to announce that 2 new gods were found and had claimed their kids, only for him to leave immediately.

Percy and Frank unclothed, leaving only a towel wrapped around their waists when they heard a moan coming from the showers, and the two walked in to find a naked Piper using the separable shower head on jet, spraying her pussy as she touched herself.

"Oh oh oh my gods, oh yeah." Piper moaned. She continued this for several minutes, before she opened her eyes to see Percy and Frank staring her, both partially naked, and that the two of them were both getting hard under their towels.

"When was the last time you were fucked Pipes?" Percy asked as he walked up to her.

"Too long. When was Jason last here for a day?" She asked.

"About three months" Frank replied gathering his senses and he too walked forward.

"Well, there you go. About 3 months, and he didn't even last more than 4 minutes." Piper said.

Percy whistled as he felt his full erect cock stick out facing Piper. Percy then got an idea to help his friend out.

"Sooo... what you're saying is... you need some dick? Badly" Percy said as he took a step closer, the tip of his sword touched her tanned stomach.

"Yeah, I really do." Piper said as she let go of the shower head.

"Then how about two dicks, if you desire them so badly." Percy said as Frank walked up to him and Piper.

"I think I can get behind that." Piper said as she moved closer to Percy and got off the wall and turned so Percy was in front and Frank was standing behind her.(I'm sorry for the pun, it wasn't meant to be a pun.)

"You know Frank, I think we are all a bit dirty right now, why don't we get cleaned up a little. What do you think about that?" Percy said smiling.

"I think you're right, we did just win Capture the Flag and we are both pretty sweaty and dirty." Frank replied.

"Well then, how about I clean you guys up." Piper replied as she grabbed Percy and Frank's dicks, using them to guide the two to lean against the wall as she had done. Percy and Frank were a little less than a foot apart from each other, while Piper stood in front of the them.

She started to stroke them both, Percy in her left and Frank in the right. She teased them slowly, and randomly would squeeze their cocks and tug around.

She turned on the regular shower head so it sprayed the three and grabbed an Phoenix Axe Body Wash Bottle and she poured some soap in each hand. She then resumed her stroking, and the two cocks were slowly coated in the blueish soap.

She was left handed and so Percy was getting worked on more, which Frank seemed to notice as he pointed it out.

"You're right, I have an idea." Piper said as she moved back and got in a kneeling position as she grabbed the bottle again and she poured out a lot of soap onto her tits and she began to wash her tits until they looked like Frank and Percy's dicks.

She pointed at Frank to come to her and he moved off the wall, in front of her, and she turned her head to Percy. She got on her knees and the head of Frank's 6 inch dick was nuzzled between her tits.

She wrapped her right hand around Frank's dick and placed it between, so the head was sticking out between her 36D tits.

"So good," moaned Frank as Piper squeezed her tits together, practically suffocating his dick. Piper moved her hand under her tits to move them and she began to bounce on her knees after the water had washed the soap off of Frank's dick.

She turned to Percy as she gave Frank a titty-fuck, and she began to jerk him off fast and hard. Piper felt a hand on the back of her head guide her head down and she felt something hit her lips, getting the idea of it, she opened them and Frank's tip entered.

She started to blow and titty-fuck Frank while jerking off Percy. Percy started to thrust into her hand as she jerked, and his cock started to pulse in Piper's hand.

Frank's cock was also pulsing between her tits, she could feel the veins in both their dicks pumping. She heard the shower head being turned off and when she looked to see who had done it, she got blasted with Percy's cum.

Piper rested and let the cum spray her face and into her mouth until Percy was done, and Frank moved her head back down to his tip, where he exploded into her mouth.

Piper kept blowing Frank until he was empty and she stopped and fell onto her back. She slowly swallowed Franks load, and then she cleaned Percy's cum off of her face.

She laid there, and she nearly drifted off as the warmth of their cum travelled down her throat. She was brought back to reality when she felt something pushing into her pussy.

Her head went up and she saw Percy struggling to enter her tight pussy with his large dick. He looked at her and he licked her nipples and he strongly dropped his hips into her, without care, he thrusted far into her.

"How's that for a big dick." He said as he pulled back and thrusted deep again and again and again.

"IT'S FUCKING AMAZING, YES YES YES YES YES YES YEEEEESSS! DON'T STOP! KEEP POUNDING ME HARD!" Piper wailed.

Percy wrapped his arms under Piper's back, and he stood up. Piper wrapped her legs around Percy's back to stay in the air, and Percy started to pump into her fast and with more ease.

She was loving the feeling, and then she felt two big hands grab her tits from behind. She looked down to see Frank's hands groping her tits. Frank moved forward, and his tip rubbed her tight virgin asshole. He wrapped one hand around her throat, while the other kept groping her tits.

"This is gonna hurt a lot Piper. So get ready." Frank whispered in her ear, and he used his hands to thrust forward, his large dick entered her ass.

"Shit! Pipes your pussy is so fucking tight." Percy groaned.

"So is her fucking ass." Frank said. They both kept pumping into the daughter of Aphrodite. Piper was in complete bliss, as she was being fucked good and proper.

The two kept pounding harder and further into Piper, who was moaning so loud it was amazing no-one had come to check on them. Piper leaned her head down and kissed Percy with every thrust he did, and then turned her head back enough that Frank could kiss her lips.

Frank then pumped hard all the way into Piper and held her there, and Percy did the exact same thing. They were balls deep into Piper, and Percy and Frank started to count down from 3.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

And then Percy and Frank blasted their loads into Piper. Piper felt their warm thick cum fill her holes. They gently let her down off their cocks, and onto the floor and she licked the last bit of cum in their dicks out.

When she was done licking the cum out, she laid down and she felt the warmth of the cum spread throughout her body, and Percy and Frank showered and left. An hour later, she woke up, put her clothes on, and she walked out to enjoy the rest of the day.

Percy and Frank were conversing and when they saw Piper, they greeted her and asked her how she felt.

"I feel full, and I have you two to thank for that." She said as she hugged them and pressed her tits against their chests.

"The pleasure was all ours Pipes." Percy said.

The conch shell rang signaling dinner, and they all separated to enjoy a good ending to a great day of fucking.


End file.
